The Storm God
by thunderbird17
Summary: Born as a tool for Hera's revenge against Zeus for Siring Heracles. follow Perseus the God of Storms from the times of Ancient Greece to the Twenty-First century. AU of Percy's life as a God. Later chapters may be Rated M
1. Hera's Rage

**This is my first story so please don't go too harsh on me**

** reviews are welcome and i will read them**

**Hope You Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Mount Olympus, Greece **1220BC

The Queen of the gods sat on her throne in a steaming rage.

Servants had approached her earlier but she screamed at them to go away and them knowing of the Queen of the Gods temper rushed to get out of the throne room before she incinerated them.

Her husband Zeus had just cheated on her again with a mortal and to make it worse he had the demigod named Heracles which meant Hera's Glory as if it would somehow appease her, the cheek of him.

Athena then decided the trick her in to feeding the baby her divine milk. Well she will get that stuck up know-it-all back but first she had to get back at Zeus. Since Heracles had killed the two snakes she sent to kill him in his sleep, she needed something that would stick in Zeus's mind for a long time. She sat there thinking about what she should do for revenge.

After hours sitting on her throne thinking she finally had an idea, she should have a child of her own with someone other than Zeus. It would be best if it was a god so the payback would be permanent. Sure it went against her morals and pride as the goddess of marriage but she was too angry to care. But which god to ask, Poseidon would be best because as Zeus's brother and greatest rival it would sting the most and embarrass Zeus the most

Line Break

**Atlantis**

Hera stood outside the doors of the throne room of Atlantis waiting, she was too nervous to notice the beauty of Poseidon's underwater palace. The doors opened abruptly and a merman floated out "Lord Poseidon will see you now," he stated.

She nodded politely and walked into the throne room and caught her breath at the beauty of the throne room before someone cleared there throat. She turned and noticed that the three thrones were occupied.

"I never expected to see you here sister," the lord of the seas said.

"I need your help," she muttered. She didn't like asking others for help.

"I'm sorry what was that," he asked with a slight smirk. He was enjoying this too much.

"I need your help," she said louder. "But it's best if Triton isn't here." Poseidon considered this for a moment before nodding at his son. Triton disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Now what is this favour you were asking me," he asked. She hesitated.

"I need to sire a child with you," she blurted. Both Amphitrite and Poseidon were shocked but the queen of the seas soon got very angry.

"How dare you," she snarled, she was angry Hera wanted to have sex with her husband but most of all she was angry because the Queen of the gods wanted to bring a child into the world so he or she could be used as a tool for revenge against his or her uncle it made the queen of the seas more than just angry it made her slightly sick in the stomach.

"Please," Hera begged. "It's the best way to get back at Zeus and I know you wouldn't turn down a way to make your brother look bad Poseidon." Poseidon was deep in thought.

"You cannot be considering this," Amphitrite said shocked and a little hurt.

"Think of how the child will feel being used as a tool of revenge." Poseidon was silent for a moment

"It is a good way to get back at Zeus," he said ignoring his wife. "I shall think about it.

Line Break

Poseidon stood around a bed in Atlantis on which Hera was lying with a baby boy in her arms while Amphitrite stood further away scowling.

It took quite a bit of convincing but in the end Poseidon relented and so they sired a child.

Being a goddess the pregnancy only took thirty-six hours before the little boy was born.

He was a perfect child in Hera's opinion and she grinned evilly at the thought of her revenge.

"So what's his name," Poseidon asked. He was extremely happy to have another child.

Perseus," she said happily.

"After the son of Zeus," he asked raising his eyebrow. She smirked. "Maybe it will appease Zeus," she said sarcastically.

"Hera," he warned. "Don't just use our son for revenge against Zeus because you will find him turning against you very fast."

She pondered his words as she looked at her baby. He already had a small tuft of charcoal black hair like his father and his eyes were not brown like hers or green like Poseidon's but they were blue like the Caribbean sea.

"Zeus will be angry," Hera stated softly. "We must send Perseus away until he is old enough to stand up for himself.

"I know but to who," the sea god asked. Chiron," she said quietly. "All we have to do is order him to look after Perseus and not tell Zeus about it, he wouldn't defy an order from the queen of the gods."

Line break

Chiron the centaur had just finished hunting when he felt a godly presence, he turned and cantered back to the clearing he was camped at and was shocked to see the god of the seas and the queen of the gods who happened to be holding a little baby in a bundle of blankets.

"Lady Hera, Lord Poseidon what can I do for you." The centaur said respectfully.

"Down to business then," Hera said gesturing towards the blanket she was holding. He was wandering about the child but it was not his place to question the gods so he didn't ask.

"This is our child," Poseidon said. "And we want you to take care of him and not tell Zeus or any other gods about this."

The centaur was extremely surprised to say the least. He was under the impression that as goddess of marriage Hera couldn't have children that weren't Zeus's. But he obeyed the orders he got from the gods of Olympus. He nodded affirmatively. "I will take care of your son Lord Poseidon.

"And teach him to hunt and use a sword," the god of the seas said. "He'll need to know these skills in the future," he added.

Chiron could certainly agree that he will need those skills. "I will teach him Lord Poseidon."

Hera handed the bundle with Perseus in it to Chiron after giving her child one last kiss on the forehead. "Take care of him," she said softly and she disappeared in an explosion of peacock feathers.

"Make sure he learns well," Poseidon said. "Thank you," and he dissolved into water leaving nothing but the faint smell of seawater.

"Well godling," Chiron murmured quietly. "I guess I am your guardian and mentor for now.

* * *

**Review on the good and bad**

**this is just the introduction and most chapters will be longer**


	2. Growing up and a Dangerous Job

**Here's chapter 2 **

**please leave reviews**

* * *

**Six months later**

A young boy was crouched in the woods with a bow clutched in his hands, the string was pulled back and an arrow was notched, the boy had a look of intense concentration on his face.

He looked past the bow until his eyes rested on the rabbit that was to be his dinner.

He sucked in a breath as he let the string go and he missed.

"That's the third one today," the boy groaned as the rabbit scampered away leaving nothing but a small bit of fur that the arrow took off.

The boy looked like an ordinary boy of maybe twelve or thirteen.

But this was no ordinary boy for this boy named Perseus was a god.

He was only a six month old god but gods mature faster than regular mortals.

The boy turned and walked through the forest when fortune seemed to smile upon him he saw an injured goose hobbling along between the trees.

He immediately notched an arrow and promptly shot the goose through the head. He picked up the goose and walked back to the clearing where he and his mentor Chiron were camped.

As he got close he heard voices but when he came from the trees Chiron was alone cutting vegetables.

"Who were you talking to," Perseus asked suspiciously.

"No one," he said. "Shall we have some dinner? I see you shot a goose, well done, well done.

Perseus groaned. Chiron was terrible at changing the subject.

Line Break

**Four Months later**

Since coming into Chiron's care he had been trained in many things.

He learned archery and swordplay, how to hunt and how to hide, he was told stories of the gods from the birth of the Primordials to the Titanomachy and he was also thought a bit of magic.

Chiron told him of his parents Hera and Poseidon and the circumstances leading up to his birth.

He was immediately disgusted at how his parents sired him so he could be used just to piss Zeus off.

Perseus now looked around twenty. He stood at about six foot three inches. He had coal black hair and sea blue eyes. His features were defined and handsome.

According to Chiron he would get his domains soon. Apparently the fates will appear to him in a dream and tell him his domains and sacred animals because without his domains he was basically just a regular mortal with an immortal life.

After a few days of the same routine: get up, eat breakfast, practice swordplay, hunt, lunch, practice archery, bathe, eat dinner, read and listen to stories, bed.

He lay down one night and as soon as he went to sleep he was suddenly in a pure white room.

In front of him were three old ladies sitting on thrones made of gold.

He stepped forward and bowed.

They all talked in unison. "Perseus," they said as if the three of them were one person. "You are to be the god of storms, destruction, trickery and cunning. Your sacred animals are to be the wolf and the snake.

Then the fates stood and raised their hands towards Perseus and in an explosion of white light he was awake in his tent. As soon as he awoke he felt an enormous amount of energy surge through his body as he momentarily took his true form. He got it under control before he tried to go back to sleep.

Technically gods don't need to sleep because there stamina is unlimited but Perseus slept anyway because he found that it was quite relaxing.

Line Break

"Since you have your domain you need a weapon before you can go to Olympus," Chiron said as soon as Perseus delivered the news. Truthfully Chiron saw Perseus as a son and will be sad to see him go.

"Someone is here to meet you," Chiron said.

"Really," Perseus said interested. "Who are they?

"Your mother," he replied. Perseus's smile immediately turned into a frown and then into an outright sneer when he saw his mother.

Chiron saw the look on his face but Hera didn't as she ran forward and gave him a hug. His only got angrier.

When she stepped back she noticed the look on his face and frowned.

"What's wrong son," she asked.

"What is wrong is your here," he sneered. "You only want to use me to get back at Zeus.

She was shocked. "I wouldn't do that," she said still startled by his outburst.

"Why else would you cheat on Zeus," Perseus snarled. "You're the goddess of marriage, and Zeus cheated on you not long ago with a mortal and had a son he called Heracles.

She stood there shocked. "You'll need a weapon," she said finally before disappearing in a flash of golden light.

"She is right," Chiron said. "You will need a weapon.

"I can't go to Hephaestus because he is on Olympus which is a no-go for me at the moment," he said. "The Cyclops are out because there forge is under the sea, but who then." He thought hard for an answer before Chiron startled him.

"What was that," Perseus questioned.

"The Hekatonkheires," Chiron replied patiently. "Three Giants with one hundred hands and fifty faces who are brilliant at making weapons of high quality and power.

"Well where do I find them," he asked with determination.

"Well that's just the problem," he replied. "I don't know.

Line Break

Perseus was determined to find the Hekatonkheires to get his weapon built.

He travelled all around Greece from Athens to Corinth he even went to the Far East to the lands called India and China down to the deserts of Libya and Egypt but nothing.

He went to taverns asking sailors and soldiers and tavern owners if they had seen any great Giants with one hundred hands and fifty faces but nothing.

"I seen a monster of that kind up in the hills in the north," said a sailor from Sparta.

And so he went and searched the hills north of Sparta until he was certain that no Hekatonkheires lived in those hills, and the sailor who lied soon found himself drowning as his lungs had suddenly filled with sea water.

It was like that for two years before he gave up and decided it was time for a different approach.

That is how he found himself crouched in the trees at the base of Mount Olympus waiting for a god or goddess to appear.

He had been waiting for days for a deity to appear but apparently gods don't come off Olympus very often

Suddenly a hole in the base formed and a small circular marble building appeared.

The door opened and a man stepped out.

He looked about twenty with salt-and-pepper hair and mischievous blue eyes he had a thin nose and slightly pointed features, he was wearing a pure white tunic and winged sandals.

This was Hermes the god of speed, messengers, travellers, merchants and thieves.

Hermes strolled into the forest and Perseus followed after about a minute of walking Hermes realised he was being followed and he turned and snarled, "Why are you following me.

"So I could do this," the man replied coldly as he snapped his fingers.

Bronze bars shot up from the earth attempting to trap him but Hermes wasn't the god of speed for nothing.

He jumped on to the rising bars and flipped onto the ground second before the roof of the cage fell from the sky and landed on top of the bars.

But Perseus had anticipated that happening.

"You didn't think it would be that easy to trap a god," Hermes sneered.

"No I didn't," Perseus replied simply. As he stepped back and pulled on a rope beside one of the trees.

Before Hermes knew what was happening he was trapped in a bronze net.

When Hermes jumped out of the first trap he unknowingly jumped onto a second trap, Perseus was the god of trickery after all.

"When I get out of this I'm going to tear you to pieces," Hermes screamed.

"Oh you won't get out of this net at all unless you tell me where I can find a Hekatonkheire," Perseus said coldly.

"Go to Hades," Hermes replied.

Perseus could see that he was getting nowhere so he decided to change is approach.

"Please brother I need your help," Perseus begged, his tone changing from cold to broken.

"Brother," Hermes said in confusion.

"I'm the Demigod son of Zeus," he lied. His lie was so convincing that Hermes felt the need to help his 'Brother'. "I will even give you my most prized possession, a golden amulet and I'll let you out of the net if you tell me where to find a Hekatonkheire.

"The Hekatonkheire Briares is on Mount Ida on the island of Crete," Hermes said.

"Thank you," Perseus said, his voice filled with false gratefulness.

He pulled the rope again and the net collapsed on the forest ground.

Hermes got up and dusted himself off. "Stay safe brother," Hermes said warmly.

"I will give you my amulet as a token of gratitude," Perseus said.

"You don't need to," Hermes said.

"I insist."

Perseus stepped forward as his hand went to where he kept his silver knife. Hermes was expecting an amulet but what he got was a silver knife in his throat.

His eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed. A blow like that would kill any mortal but the god of messengers would be fine in a few days.

Perseus put his hand to his head in mock solute. "Ta." And he disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Line Break

**Mount Ida, Crete.**

A blue light descended on the top of the highest mountain in Crete.

The light woke a sleeping Giant who grunted and stood up knocking several trees down. Then he heard a voice.

"Are you Briares the mighty Hekatonkheire?

Said Giant nodded in affirmative but stayed silent.

"I need your help," Perseus said. "I hear your kind are good weapon smiths and I need you to make me a powerful weapon.

"What will I get in return?" the Giant said, speaking for the first time.

"Anything," Perseus replied.

"Send a letter for me," the Giant said. "To my brothers Cottus and Gynes.

"Of course," Perseus said happy to get such an easy task for a powerful weapon. "Where are they?

"Guarding the Titans Hyperion and Ipetus, in Tartarus.

Perseus went pale. He had heard stories of Tartarus from Chiron, none of them good.

"You want me to go to the deepest darkest most dangerous part of the world to send a letter," Perseus stammered.

"Yes," was the Hekatonkheire simple response

* * *

**please fans leave your glorious reviews **


	3. Welcome to Tartarus

Perseus had argued and argued with Briares, but the giant wouldn't build a weapon for him unless he brought the letter to Tartarus so it was with great reluctance that the god of storms accepted the job.

"How will I get out," Perseus asked. "And how will I hide from all the monsters and Titans down there.

"Thanatos will have a way out of the pit," the Giant replied in a gruff voice.

"Death," Perseus said incredulously. "You want me to ask Death for help.

"There are two ways of getting past the monsters unseen," Briares said ignoring Perseus. "One is the death mist, very dangerous and will probably tear your immortal soul to shreds and the other way is with Hades Helm of Darkness.

"I don't like the sound of the death mist," Perseus muttered. "And I can't steal the Helm of Darkness because gods can't steal symbols of power from other gods; it's against the ancient laws.

"Hmm, then you'll have to convince Hades to give it to you or get a mortal hero to steal it for you."

"I guess I'll try to convince him and if that fails I'll have a mortal steal it."

Line Break

**Epirus, Greece.**

Perseus appeared before a mound of dirt. He placed his hand on the dirt and the dirt disappeared revealing a corridor of rough obsidian stone with green torches on the wall.

He strode purposefully down the hallway until he reached a room of some sort. On one side was a counter with a man in a robe who looked bored and on the other side there was a large number of seats filled with people with many more standing.

He walked up to the counter. "I'm looking to get to the underworld," He said.

The man at the counter who was actually Charon the ferryman looked up in surprise. "That's it," He said incredulously. "No 'this must be a mistake' or 'I'm too young to die'. Perseus shook his head.

"So how did you die," Charon said. But then his eyes narrowed. He leaned forward and sniffed and then recoiled. "You're not dead you're a god."

"I need an audience with Lord Hades."

"Hades doesn't see uninvited guests," Charon scowled. "Now leave.

"I'm sure you'll reconsider, He said as he took a bag full of golden Drachmas out of his pocket.

Charon paused. "If you will follow me please," He said as he pocketed the drachmas.

Charon led the storm god down a set of stairs until they reached a rivers edge. There was a small boat on the bank.

"The river Styx," Perseus said as he stared at the river.

Line Break

The young god stared at the gates of the palace of Hades nervously.

The gates were pure black and had scenes of death and destruction carved in to them: Soldiers fighting outside of a city with huge defensive walls, a colossal explosion and pictures of executions.

He put on a confidant face as he strode forwards. The gates opened towards a huge black Palace. He marvelled at the palace and at its garden. It had rows of black and silver plants and there was gems strewn among the flowers glittering diamonds and huge rubies the size of his fist.

As he walked towards the huge doors three beings appeared before him.

They had leathery bat wings, claws, fangs and beady eyes: The Furies.

"You do not have permission to be here," the middle one screeched.

"Trust me," He replied. "Hades will want to see me.

He strode forward; the furies scowled but let him pass.

He reached the throne room door and he hesitated before putting on a confident face.

He opened the door and strode towards the thrones in the centre of the room.

On a throne made of human bones sat the King of the underworld himself and on his left in a throne made of flowers sat Persephone the queen of the underworld.

He bowed. "Lord Hades, Lady Persephone," He said respectfully.

"What is your name, boy," Hades said coldly.

"My name is Perseus," he replied. "I am the son of Poseidon and Hera.

Hades was shocked. If it was true then Zeus didn't know or he would have sent the boy to Tartarus. "Why are you here," Hades asked suspiciously.

"I need a favour," He said. "I need to borrow your helm of Darkness."

"WHAT," Hades exploded in anger. "Not a chance."

Perseus turned to the queen of the underworld and silently pleaded for her support.

"Perhaps you should hear him out before you decide," she said quietly.

"Fine," he said before addressing Perseus. "Why do you need it?"

"I need to get to Tartarus," he replied.

Hades looked at him incredulously. "You're insane," he said. "Your off your rocker is that it."

"It is the only way to get a weapon made," he said. "It will help me make Zeus look incredibly bad."

Hades pondered that for a moment before he pulled his Helm from nowhere and tossed it towards Perseus. "If I don't get this back I will cut you into tiny pieces and feed you to hellhounds," He sneered. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

He picked up the helm and felt the raw dark power coming from it. He placed it on his head and immediately vanished into shadows.

Line Break

Perseus stood at the edge of the fields of asphodel. He had a brilliant way of getting the attention of Thanatos.

He walked into the fields and using the Helm of Darkness's power he grabbed the nearest soul and walked out the gates of asphodel.

With the sound of flapping wings Thanatos the god of death appeared before the god of storms with an expression of anger on his face.

The god was in the form of a handsome dark skinned man with pure black wings.

"How dare you attempt to take a soul from the afterlife," He snarled.

"Oh that was just to get your attention," Perseus said as he casually pushed the soul back into asphodel. "I need your help. I'm going to venture into Tartarus and I here you have a way to get back out."

"What will I get in return if I help you," Death said.

"A Favour," he replied.

"Very well," Death said, "I will help you. I will open the doors of death in the heart of Tartarus every twenty-four hours for three minutes for the next week. If you don't make it you'll have to find another way out.

"How do I know if I'm in the heart of Tartarus," the storm god asked.

"You'll know," Thanatos assured.

Line Break

Perseus stood at the edge of Tartarus staring the pit.

"This is not a good idea," he muttered. After great hesitation he steeled his nerves and jumped into the eternal abyss of Tartarus.

Line Break

It felt like he was falling for years before he fell into water with a splash. Immediately after landing in the water he felt immense sorrow and hopelessness. He landed in the Acheron the river of sorrow. He jumped out and took a look at Tartarus.

Red clouds hung in the air like vaporised blood, all around him were jagged mountains the ground was red and black and he knew that the air was poisonous because he could feel it in his lungs. But then the image flickered and he saw Tartarus for it true horror. It was the physical incarnation of the Primordial god Tartarus. The pit was his mouth and the monsters his blood cells.

At least he now knew what Thanatos meant when he said that the storm god will know when he gets to the heart of Tartarus.

He placed the Helm of Darkness on his and felt himself melt into the shadows.

After drifting through the shadows he reached the river Phlegethon. He followed the river until he reached a steep narrow path filled with monsters. Seeing as they were Cyclops he removed the helm and drew a sword.

The monsters turned and laughed at him. "Mmm smells like godling," one said viciously.

And he charged. The Cyclops to his left reached out to grab him but he sidestepped and stabbed forward right through the Cyclops single eye. He bellowed in pain and dissolved and melted back into the ground.

Two charged forward but he sidestepped and slashed across his midsection and spun chopping the head of the other Cyclops. The rest after seeing his battle prowess turned and fled.

He continued on until he reached a cliff. He stood at the edge and looked down. He froze. There were hundreds upon hundreds of monsters milling about.


End file.
